Never Changed
by ChrisSherry
Summary: 5 Years later... Nothing has really changed... But, that's good... right...? YueXSakura Discontinued for now
1. Sakura: 5 Years Later

It's been 5 years since Sakura had become, Cardcaptor of the Clow Cards. 5 years ago when Li came back from Hong Kong… Sakura's "Together, Forever" lasted for a year and a half. They both knew they didn't really know what love was… Not true love. They were only 10 years old when they thought they were in love… then being 11 and a half, wasn't much different. They cared for each other deeply… But they weren't in love like they thought… they decided to become friends again, and just friends… they seem to get along better that way to. They hurt inside a little inside, because they were Boyfriend and Girlfriend for a year and a half. They had lots of fun together… But they still seem to like being friends better… they just weren't meant to be together as lovers?. But they were going to be okay with that… after a few months they were almost 100 percent back to normal. They were both very happy. Hanging out with all there friends. It was back to how it use to be.

Sakura now 15 years old, a teenager, and going to be a freshman in high school… she could barely believe it. Nothing really changed around the house. Nothing but getting older and going to a new school… well not really, it was the same high school Touya when to. Sakura remember her brother going there… and she remember that she wanted to go there so much, because she wanted to be near Yukito, Her first huge crush… She thought she was in love with him for a little why'll … But then out of no where that one day… Li had told her he loved her… then everything seemed complicated… but it got better over a little bit of time… She then started going out with Li… She thought they would never be apart… even going so far as to say they'd be "Together, Forever". But she was wrong. But everything ended up okay. She was okay, and happy with what had happened. She seemed to hurt a little bit; because of the fact she thought she ruined her old friendship with Li. But really… it wasn't that… it was because of the fact she and Li dated… making everything different between them… but it got better…?) Li had to move back to Hong Kong. He was going to be there for a few years… he moved away 3 an a half years ago. It seemed longer to Sakura. She missed him. But she knew one day she would see him again. Because they promise, "No, matter what they'd be friends forever!" So she knew.

'SNORE' 'SNORE'

Sakura was in her bed sleeping. Then suddenly her alarm when off…

"Ahhhh!" Sakura popped up in her bed.

Picking up her alarm clock, then yelled at it.

"Ahh! I'm going to be late! On my first day!!" Sakura yelled.

She got up, as fast as she could out of her bed. Tripping over her slippers…

'Flop'

"Ouch!" Sakura groaned in pain. Waking up Kero.

"Huh…? Sakura why are you on the floor?" Kero asked.

"Well! I trip on" She cut herself off… looking up on her side table at the clock.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for my first day at high school!" Sakura yelled again.

Grabbing her school uniform of her computer desk chair, running out of her bedroom door, to the bathroom…

A few minutes pasted. Sakura was dressed, with sparkly teeth, and brushed hair, ready for her first day at school. She ran back to her bedroom.

Grabbing her backpack off her desk… "Goodbye Kero! See you tonight!" Sakura said running back out off her bedroom still talking to Kero, "Don't eat all the Pudding today" Sakura lightly yelled. It echoed off the walls a little bit, considering she was half way down the stairs still –yelling, talking to Kero.

"Yeah, yeah… You never change Sakura. Kero said with a happy smile.

Sakura rushed into the kitchen looking for her dad and Breakfast.

"Good morning Sakura!" her dad said happily.

"Morning Dad!" Sakura replied as she walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

"It's your first day off High School! Are you scared?" Her dad asked.

"…No way would I be…? I've be wanting to go to high school for such a long time!" Sakura said happily.

"Oh, really?"

Sakura's happiest faded away.

As Toya walked into the kitchen…

Sakura walked up to him,

"Yes!" she yelled.

Toya was now in college, he has yet to move out.

"I always thought you wanted to go to high school because of Yukito, being there… but now that he's not in high school anymore!" Toya said with a little laugh…

"Are you still sure you're so happy?!" Toya continued. Then walked over to the table as well… on the opposite side of Sakura.

It's true… She wanted to go to High school back then because of Yukito. But to be told that by her brother.

"Jerk!" Sakura yelled. That was the only reply she thought of at the moment.

"Awww, Come on you two. Stop fighting and eat breakfast!" they're father said.

"Fine" Toya reply

"Okay" Sakura reply

"You guys never seem to change." There father said.

"Yeah, sure father." Toya replied

"Well you two don't, still fighting like you guys did when you were going to High school Touya… Haha!" they're father said

That remained Fujitaka of a fight between the siblings.

5 years ago

Walking into the kitchen doorway) 10 year old Sakura, "Morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Sakura…" 17 year old Toya started.

Sakura wasn't really cheerful anymore.

Touya sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of Coffee in his hand…

"You think if you tried, you could be any louder?" Toya finished

"I wasn't that loud" Sakura replied as she walked over to the kitchen table.

"You sounded like a small dinosaur up there." Toya said sharply

Sakura started to get angry.

"I was walking normally!" Sakura yelled back as a reply

Toya turned to his head to his side with his cup of coffee.

"Hey! I'm lucky… how many guys get a dinosaur for a little sister…?"

"Stop calling me a Dinosaur!" Sakura yelled

As she imagined herself, growing inhumanly tall, seeing Toya's eyes grow in fear, he still held his coffee tightly in his hand. When Sakura was done growing she crushed her small brother with her over grown foot.

Snapping back reality… Toya was drinking his coffee as Sakura raised her hand up into a fist; looking up to the ceiling wishing what she imagined could really happen.

Then she released her fist, as soon she her father say,

"Pancakes anyone?"

She wasn't angry anymore, or actually she wasn't really thinking about Touya and her fight at that moment. She was too happy about eating pancakes. Her father started to walk over to the table with a tray with food on it, along with a drink. Sakura ran happily over to her side of the table smiling up at her dad. Then her dad placed the tray on the table in front of her. Saying to her "Here you go" he said.

"Smells great" She said happily

Back to the present

"I could almost cry…" they're father said.

"Dad, you're a little weird." Sakura said

"…I can't believe it, but I'll have to agree with Sakura." Toya said

As he jumped up of the chair he was sitting on with a little bit of a shocked face.

"Oh…! I didn't get hit by lighting…! It's a miracle!" Toya said joking.

"You know what! I should have prayed that day!" Sakura yelled at Toya

"What…?" Toya asked confused

"…Never mind…" She said

As she looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall

"Oh… No! I have like 7 minutes to get to school!" Sakura yelled in shock.

She started to make a run for the front door. "Goodbye dad!! Goodbye…Toya." She said happily then angrily.

"But Sakura you didn't finish eating your breakfast!" Her father shouted to her, as she got to the door putting her school shoes on. "Sorry! I'm late for school!" Sakura hollered back.

Toya also looked up at the clock. "Crap!" He yelled

"What Toya?" His father said

"I'm going to be late for a class!" Toya said shocked.

He ran for the front door.

"Toya…! You didn't finish your breakfast either!" His father yelled at him

"Sorry! I'm late too!" Toya yelled back to him.

Toya saw Sakura putting her shoes on. He walked over toward her to the entrance of the front house, to get his shoes and put them on as well. "Hey Sakura…" Toya said

Sakura was finished putting her shoes on, She then walked closer to the front door, putting her hand on the doorknob and then turning to look at her brother. "What?! I'm in a hurry!" She shouted. "…Well brat, I was going to drive you to school on the way to college…But your being all mean now!" Toya said. "Toya…! Well you really?!" She asked happily. "I said I was going too…" Toya said as he moved her hand from the doorknob.

He opened it then walked out, leaving it open so Sakura could walked or running out to. She walked out shutting the door behind her quickly. "What?! You jerk! Come on please drive me to school! I'll probably be late, if you don't!" Sakura said angry and a little sad.

"…Awww… Poor Sakura…" Toya said jokingly. Sakura looked down at the ground sadly. Toya started to feel a little sorry for his little sister. "Fine… Get in you, Small dinosaur!" Toya said jokingly again he even let out a little chuckle. "Yay! Thanks Toya!" She said happy that he was her brother… until she noticed what he had said. "Wait! You!" Sakura couldn't really think of what to say at the moment. "Just get in the car" Toya said. They both got in Toya's car.

The road trip didn't take very long, to get to the high school. Toya stopped the car at the front gates to the high school. He looked at the school from the drivers' side. "Man...! It feels weird to be here." Toya said. Sakura looked at Toya. "It feels weird to you?! I'm going to be going to the same school you when to! What if the teachers hated you and they well give me bad grades!" Sakura said yelling a little bit.

"Sakura… I when to same other schools as you did. Dork…"

"…Grrr…" Sakura growled slightly.

"Get out of my car…! Or you're going to be late, and I'm going to be late!" Toya shouted. "Yes…" Sakura said, as she opened the car door getting out. She then turned around and picked her backpack up off the floor of the car. "Thanks for the ride, Toya" Sakura said slightly angry. "Yeah, Yeah" Toya replied. Sakura shut the car door. "

And said "Goodbye" to Toya, just as Sakura walked away... "Don't terrorize the school dinosaur." Toya said laughing as he drove off making sure Sakura couldn't beat up his car. Sakura turned back and yelled "JERK!". Then turned back around and also people starring at her. 'Haha… Great, they already think I'm crazy!' Sakura thought to herself.

As she walked inside the gates to her new school, as a freshmen…


	2. Sakura: Why am I this way?

A few hours past, Sakura found she had class with Tomoyo, they where so happy to be in 3 of the same class. Sakura had invited Daidoji over to her house. And Tomoyo accepted the afford… they had a nice walk back to her house, they walked down the street with the Cherry blossoms, it was beautiful, "like it always was" Sakura thought.

They made to Sakura's house. They walked in the front door. They started to take there shoes off, as Sakura yelled "I'm home!". "Welcome home!" he dad hollered back.

"Tomoyo came over to! We're going to hang out, so I'll be up stairs!" Sakura yelled back.

"Okay!" her dad said.

Sakura and Tomoyo ran up stairs to her room. They walked in to her room.

Kero flew up to greet the two girls. "Hey!" he said. "Hey Kero" they both replied.

Then they hear a knock at her door. Sakura opened the door and there stood her old crush, Yukito. He looked down at her. "Hey Sakura" he said. Sakura could feel the blush on her face. Why was she blushing for? It's been a while since she's felt like this towards Yukito. "Hey…! Yukito" she replied. Yukito had been out on a trip for a few months, almost all summer break, "How was your first day of school? " he said smiling.

"Uh… It was good!" Sakura said shyly. 'Why am I acted this way?, maybe it's because I have seen him in a few months?' she thought to herself. "That's good. I'm glad to here that." He said. "Thanks" Sakura said with a giggle. Yukito looked at her. 'Did she just giggle?' he thought to himself. "Yeah, well I just wanted to say hello to you, and ask how you were." He said. "Oh? Thanks, um, how was your trip?"… She asked. Not even remember that Tomoyo and Kero were still in her room. And that Yukito was still standing in the door way… "It was nice. I toke lots of picture! Um, I forgot to bring my camera with me… I'll bring with on my next visit and show you them." He said

"Okay! I can't wait" Sakura said giggly. 'Why?' she thought to herself embarrassed. "Well I'll see you later" Yukito said. Then he turned to leave until Kero called for Yue.

"Kero?" Sakura asked questioningly. "Well, I don't know about you but, I wanted say hi to Yue too!" Kero said. "Yeah, Sakura" Tomoyo agreed smiling. It always seemed like Kero and Tomoyo had this team group thing. And they were the only members.

"…Kero?" Yue said

They all looked over towards Yue. As he stood there, Tall, and beautiful… Sakura didn't know why but she was blushing again. 'Yue…? I'm blushing because of Yue…? I mean I use to a few years ago, but…' She thought. "…Hello, Miss Sakura" Yue said

"Hello!" Sakura said as she lightly bowed. 'WHY DID I just BOW?! SAKURA you IDIOT!! ' Sakura yelled at her self inside her head. "…Why did you bow?" Yue asked questioningly. She could hear Kero and Tomoyo giggle at her. She blushed even harder.

"I-I didn't." She replied. "…" Yue didn't answer, nor did her know why she was lying about something he knew she did. And it was just silly. "Anyways!" Kero said interrupting kind of. But Sakura was so glad he did. That was one of the most awkward moments in her like. "…" Yue said nothing. "How are you guardian buddy!?" Kero asked. "Yeah, how are you Yue" Tomoyo said. And Sakura looked up at Yue to look at him as he replied. But he looked down at his little mistress. Her face was now completely red. Probably redder then it's ever been. "…I've been fine…" He replied slowly.

"That's good!" Both Kero and Tomoyo said happily. "Yeah, I'm glad" Sakura said to agree with her friends. "…" Yue didn't replied again, the third time in a few minutes. 'That's pretty much normal for Yue though… he never really talks in front of people unless really important or asked something. But even then he might not answer, it seems like it always depends on the question.' Sakura when in to a deep thought about Yue. She pretty was starring straight at Yue, Why'll thinking about him. Yue was starring back at her. '…He's really cute. He's always the same…' Sakura smiled. "Sakura…?" Tomoyo asked sounding a bit worried. 'Oh no! I'm not drooling or something?! Am I?!!' Sakura thought to herself. "Uh, What?" Sakura replied. "I don't know… you seem funny." Tomoyo said. Yue walked over closer to Sakura, placing his hand on her face. "…Are you feeling alright…?" He asked. "Y-yeah! Why?" Sakura asked shocked at how close Yue was to her, and his hand was on her cheek. He was so close to her face, she could feel him breathing on her lightly. Sakura's heart was now going crazy. He seemed to get close, but then he stood back up straight. "…" Yue stayed quiet.

"That's good!" Kero said. "Yeah, um, hey Sakura." Daidoji said.

Sakura turned around to Tomoyo. "Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tomoyo said smiling a little.

"Um sure, I guess" Sakura replied as she turned her head to Kero and said "We'll be back", and then she turned back around to face Yue and walked a little closer to him. "Um… See you later?" Sakura said smiling slightly, why'll blushing a pink color.

Yue looked down at Sakura. "…Yes…" Yue answered simply. Then she and Tomoyo walked out of her room shutting the door behind them. Leaving the two guardians together… "Sakura's acting kind of strange…? And it started since" Kero stopped and looked at Yue. "When Yukito and you came here." Kero finished.

They both heard the front door open and close.


End file.
